Endometrial carcinoma is the most common gynecological cancer in the United States, with an estimated incidence of over 40,000 cases per year. Endoscopic imaging is an important diagnostic tool for the evaluation of the uterus, but is typically limited to viewing the surface of the endometrium. Therefore, we propose to develop technology for depth resolved imaging of the endometrium. The innovation lies in a unique aperture-based imaging system, which obtains several photon migration paths in a single image, capture. Our Phase I effort is focused on development and validation of the depth-resolved imaging system in a phantom model. First, we will use Monte Carlo modeling to determine crucial design parameters. These results will then be used to create an aperture-based imaging prototype. Finally, a phantom model will be created and used to evaluate the endoscope's ability to probe a turbid medium. If we are successful, we envision a Phase II effort focused on the development and testing of a clinical grade prototype. It is our long-term goal to develop a tool, which, for the first time, would enable the gynecologist to evaluate and visualize submucosal lesions in an office setting.